Tai and Mimi
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: Tai and Mimi fall in love, how is Sora going to take it?(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

Tai and Mimi 

Author's note: For all you Tai and Sora fans out there, I'm still with you 100%, I thought it would just be a change of pace to write one of these! 

Part 1: The Digidestined were seated one day. It was hours until sunset, but they had found some paper and writing utensils. Kari wanted to do sketches of everyone. The older members decided that since T.K. and Kari had been acting really grown up, they would give them a 'fun' time. T.K. went to play a game with Matt and Joe, while Kari really wanted to draw. 

Sora was sitting on one of the logs, waiting for her portrait. Her mind wasn't on that though, it was on Tai. He was sitting at the front of the line, with Mimi between them. She just couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had done so many things for her, that she lost count. She loved him so much, but she was afraid to tell him. Tonight though, she would tell him. They had agreed to meet each other by the marked tree after dinner. She had it all planed out, she would tell him, then he would tell her, and they would make out, she wasn't prepared to go all the way, but was ready if it came to that. There was only one thing she was worried about, did he feel the same way about her? He had to! She suddenly felt the need to make sure the tree was marked. She was so worried about her plan being wrecked that she got up without telling anyone. 

"Okay," Kari said, handing Izzy his portrait. 

"Ah!" Izzy said, looking at it,"What am I supposed to be?" 

"Why, you're the evil computer monster out to take the beautiful princess!" 

Izzy groaned. "She didn't tell us it was character profiling!" he thought as he looked at the picture. She had drawn him the same, except his laptop was part of him, and he had giant fangs and horns. 

"Next," Kari said, as Tai sat where Izzy was. "Great!" she thought. She had been trying to play matchmaker with Tai and Sora for years, and now she would draw them in the same picture. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Tai asked with a grin. 

"You'll see," Kari said,"Sora, could you...Where'd she go?" 

"I think she went to the bathroom,"Mimi said,"Why?" 

"Well, I need a girl to be in the picture with Tai.." 

"Ew!" Mimi said,"No way!" 

Tai was hurt, but he countered that like he countered everything, but throwing an insult. "Good! I didn't want to be with you anyway!" 

Kari smiled. She had a way of getting at her brother. Sora could wait, it wasn't like Tai and Mimi were going to fall in love or anything! "Mimi, I want to draw you as a Princess in the picture." 

She knew that would grab her, and it did. "Really?" she flushed,"A princess! Sure!" 

She sat down on the log next to Tai. "And you'll be the prince Tai." 

Tai started to get embarrassed. He knew this was Kari's way of getting back at him for something. 

As Kari started to draw, Tai moved his eyes slightly to Mimi. "Wow," he thought, "Her face does look pretty, when her mouth isn't complaining about everything!" 

Mimi's eyes moved slightly too. She couldn't see that Tai's eyes were looking at her, and Tai couldn't see she was looking at him. "Wow," Mimi thought,"I never noticed how hunky Tai was before! When he's not acting like an idiot, that is." 

Tai continued to look at Mimi. "She's...she's really hot! I never noticed it before! How could I not have seen it before now? Wait..where are all these feelings coming from? I don't like her, well, she's my friend, but that's all!" 

He thought back to the time when they were fighting Myotismon. He and Greymon had gone to the Convention Center to rescue Mimi, how she was holding on to him when they were riding Greymon. He was so wrapped up in rescuing his little sister, that he didn't register what he was feeling. Now, it seemed like a dam in his mind had opened up. Mimi was grabbing around his chest, and it felt so good! He wanted the ride to go on forever, but eventually they reach the others. He was depressed when she let go of him. He remembered everything. 

Mimi was trying to deny her feelings also. She always thought Tai had feelings for Sora. She remembered when Sora was taken by Datamon. Tai was so upset, he was actually crying. She had blocked the memory, but now it was emerging. She remembered how jealous she was. Jealous that Tai was upset over Sora, and not her. And then when Tai disappeared and they all split up and how she ended up at the Gekomon's Castle. Tai and Joe came one day, all of a sudden. She was so happy to see that Tai was alive, but then they called her a spoiled brat and her love was drowned in a sea of anger. She couldn't believe that she didn't remember until now. 

"Okay!" Kari said, breaking them out of their trances."Its done." 

She turned to paper around so they could see it. Tai was a knight in a suit of glistening armor, with Mimi in a beautiful white dress. They were staring at each other with love in their eyes, about to kiss. Kari had made it this romantic to annoy Tai, but it didn't work. 

"Uh, great picture, "he said, taking a quick glance at Mimi. 

"Yeah," she said, taking a quick glance at Tai. 

"Sure," she said, a little confused, but didn't think any thing else of it. 

Later that night during dinner, Tai had grabbed one of the unused pieces of paper and wrote a note on it. They had found a variety of foods, Matt had decided that it would be fun to have a buffet line. So, they made a some plates out of the left over pieces of paper. While everyone was getting their food, Tai placed the note on Mimi's seat. 

After she sat down, she noticed she sat on it. Picking it up she read it to herself: "Mimi, meat me by the lake after dinner. Tai" Her heart started pounding. She couldn't believe it. He wanted to see her. As soon as she was done, she excused herself and walked down to the lake. She walked around for a bit. Where was he? 

"Mimi." 

She spun around. "Tai," she said,"You're here!" 

He nodded. "Yeah, Mimi, I asked you here, because I..I need to talk to you about something." 

"Really?" she asked, her long eyelashes fluttering."What?" 

Meanwhile, Sora was getting worried. Tai had disappeared after dinner, so she thought he was here, but she had been waiting for a long time. Her crest started to glow. She couldn't wait. 

"What?" Mimi asked again. 

"Mimi, I.." Tai studdered,"I...earlier today, when Kari was sketching our picture, I...I discovered something. I..." 

"Oh my..."Mimi said,"Is he going to say what I think he is?" 

"I discovered I have feelings for you. I..I love you!" 

"Oh Tai!" she cried, hugging him,"I love you too!" 

Together the two of t hem kissed long and hard, while Sora watched from the background. Her crest dimmed, flicker, then went out light a candle. 

to be continued.... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2 

Sora continued to stare at Tai and Mimi kissing. How could this have happened? Her two best friends were in each other's arms. Tai had his hands on Mimi's head, holding her tightly in place, with their lips locked together. Mimi had her hands on his back for support. 

Sora watched them express their love. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran, tears soaking the ground beneath her. She ran to the tree she told Tai to meet her. She cried her broken heart out. She suddenly found herself back at Datamon's lab. Then she found herself leaving the group to find Tai on her own, then when her crest wouldn't glow, and when Tai saved her from Mammothmon.....doesn't mean a thing because he's in love with Mimi. She buried her face in her hands and cried. 

"Kari," Tai asked, walking up to her later. 

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from her drawings. She wanted to know where Tai ran off to after dinner. 

"I...I have to tell the group something, but I wanted to tell you first because, well, you're my sister." 

"What?" she asked. 

"I...I have certain feelings for a female member of our group." 

Kari smiled. "He's going to finally admit it." she thought to herself. "Who?" she asked, pretending she was oblivious. 

Tai took a deep breath. "Mimi." 

"Mimi?!" 

Tai looked at her strangely. "Why? What's wrong with her?" 

"Oh, u h, nothing!" she said. "I thought he liked Sora," she thought to herself,"Well, whoever he chooses is okay with me." 

"So," he said,"How do you think I should tell the others?" 

Kari thought for a moment. "You should make an announcement right before we go to sleep." 

Tai nodded. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Kari." 

Sora had gotten control of herself and rejoined the others before Tai's announcement. He noticed something was wrong with her when she sat down, but decided he would talk to her later. That's when he remembered she wanted to talk to him earlier tonight. He forgot about their meeting. He walked over to her. "Sorry, I forgot our meeting." 

"Its okay," Sora said, keeping her head down,"It wasn't important." 

"Good," Tai said, turning to face everyone. "Guys," he said, getting their attention,"I have an announcement." 

"Well?" Matt said, impatiently. 

"I want to say that I have certain feelings towards another member of our group." 

"Oh really?" Izzy asked, as everyone glanced in Sora's direction. Mimi got up and held Tai's hand. "We're a couple!" she said. 

"Mimi?!" everyone yelled. 

"What's wrong with that?" she yelled back. 

" That's twice now!" Tai thought to himself,"What do they know that I don't? Is she a guy-no, I was just there, she's a girl!" 

"Its nothing," Joe said, surprised."It...It just took us by surprise, that's all." 

"Well, it was a surprise for us too!" Mimi giggled. 

Izzy looked at Sora. She couldn't be taking this so easy. "What's wrong?" Matt asked him. 

"Its Sora," he whispered,"I'm worried how she's taking this. I mean, we all know that she likes Tai, I just hope this doesn't break her psychologically." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Matt said."We should do something to bring them together, but if Tai likes Mimi...I don't know what we should do!" 

On the top of Spiral Mountain, Piedmon sat in his castle, plotting against the Digidestined. "Lady Devimon!" he called. 

"You bellowed?" she asked, walking in. 

"Yes," he said,"Through my studies of the Digidestined, and reading the notes of Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon, I have discovered the strongest link in their power is their leader, Tai. Puppetmon tried to get rid of him by pitting Matt against him, but their friendship had shown through. I have another plan. To remove the strongest link, we must take advantage of his weakest link!" 

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"Simply put, I am placing you in charge of capturing the one Tai cares the most for, Sora! If we take her, he will do anything to have her returned!" 

LadyDevimon bowed before the leader of the Dark Masters. "Excellent plan, M'lord, but Tai and the one called Mimi are a couple." 

"Mimi?!" he asked. 

She nodded. "Its true! Its the latest gossip!" 

Piedmon shook his head. "No, they're wrong for each other!" 

"I don't know, I think they're kinda cute." 

"No matter!" he said,"Capture her then!" 

She bowed. "As you command!" 

to be continued.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3: Early the next morning, the kids were walking, trying to make their way to the top of Spiral Mountain, where they would face Piedmon. Tai was in the lead as usual, but instead of Sora standing behind him, Mimi was there, occasionally grabbing his behind. Sora was at the end of the group, watching the two of them. She could feel the tears coming on again. She quickly faced the ground, so her eyes would see them. 

"Poor Sora," Matt thought, gazing over his shoulder. "She could really use a friend now!" He looked down at his crest dangling from his neck. "Oh yeah," he said to himself,"Duh!" 

He slowed down until he was parallel to her. "Hey, Sora, how are you feeling?" 

"Fine," she said, flatly, without looking at him. 

"Sora, except for Mimi and Tai, we all know you like him." 

"So?" she said. 

Matt moved over and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Please talk to me, Sora." 

Sora lifted her head and stared him in the eyes. Matt could see the pain her eyes reflected. Suddenly, he felt a feeling stir inside of him. He reached over and kissed her on the lips. "What?" he asked himself. 

"Huh?" Sora asked herself. Though it was a surprise and she though of Matt as just a friend, she didn't push away. 

They pulled apart. "What just happened?" Matt asked her. 

"I...I don't know. I was hopping you could tell me." Matt noticed that the others were far in front of them. "I think we'd better catch up to them." "Right," Sora said. 

Later that night, they stopped for camp in a deep forest. It was after diner when Tai and Mimi went somewhere together. Matt and Sora stared at each other through the camp fire. "What happened earlier today?" Matt asked himself. "Do I like Sora, or is it something else?" 

Sora stared at him. "Why do I feel myself becoming attracted to him? A large part of my heart still feels for Tai, but some of it feels for Matt, and that part is starting to grow." 

Sora couldn't take it anymore. She felt like her head was going to exploded. She couldn't sort out all those feelings. She felt herself slip deeper into depression. 

"I love you so much!" Mimi said, kissing Tai on the lips. 

"I love you too!" he said, grabbing her and kissing her madly. This was great! He had a girlfriend! Life couldn't get any better than this. 

They continued to make out, when Mimi started to peel off Tai's shirt. He broke the kiss away. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"I...I don't know," she said, handing him his shirt back. "I guess we got carried away. What do you say we give it a break for now, before our hormones get the better of us?" 

"Sure," he said, walking her back to camp. 

"We're back," he said. 

Sora looked up. She felt her heart twist and turn when she saw that he had lipstick all over his face. "Oh no!" she said,"They were...." 

"Sora..?"Matt said, sitting down next to her. 

"I...I just.." she whispered to him,"Its like I just want to punch their lights out!" 

Matt held her hand. "I'm here for you." 

"I know," she sniffled, "Thank you." 

The group suddenly heard a crunch of a branch in the forest. "What was that?" Mimi asked, jumping behind Tai and grabbing his shoulder. 

They stared at the part of the forest they heard the sound from a minute longer before a voice above them said,"You won't find anything there, but up here..? That's a different story." 

"Ladydevimon!" Gatomon said, staring at her. 

Ladydevimon smiled. "I'd like to introduce a few friends!" 

"Garbegemon, huh?" Tai said, "Well, we've dealt with them before!" 

"This time its different thought! Garbegemon, kidnap Tai's girlfriend, the one called Mimi!" 

The trio of Garbegemon looked at each other. "Mimi?!" they asked. 

"Arg!" Tai said, stepping away from his girlfriend,"Why does everyone keep doing that?" 

"Ask your friends!" Ladydevimon said, swooping down and grabbing Mimi. It was her intention for the Garbegemon to grab her, but since Tai stepped away from her, it was easy. 

"Mimi!" Tai and Palmon cried. 

"Tai, help me!" she cried as she was carried away. 

to be continued.... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
"Mimi!" Tai cried, sitting on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face as he continued to cry. "Mimi, its all my fault! Mimi!"  
  
The others looked at each other. This was the same way he was acting when Sora was taken captive by Datamon. "Tai, get a grip!" Matt said,"We'll get her back, don't worry!"  
  
Tai wiped away his tears. "Yeah, you're right! Let's get her!"  
  
Izzy walked over, typing away at his laptop. "We can't just run after her, we don't even know where they've taken her."  
  
"Where do you think?" Tai snapped,"To Piedmon's castle at the top of Spiral Mountain, where else?"  
  
"There are probably millions of guards," Joe said,"We'll never make it."  
  
"I don't care what's there, I'm saving Mimi!"  
  
"Enough, with the solo act," Matt said,"I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Me too!" Kari said.  
  
"I'm in!" Joe said.  
  
"So am I!" T.K. said.  
  
"I'll go," Izzy said.  
  
Everyone turned to Sora. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. "Yeah, sure, I'll go, why not?" she said, annoyed.  
  
"Great!" Tai said,"Let's get moving!"  
  
When they started to walk, Sora filed in last. She followed the others with her head down, staring at the ground. Biyomon knew what was wrong, and she kept staring at Agumon. Did Agumon really like Palmon, or was he just acting that way because Tai liked Mimi?  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi," Tai said,"We'll find you and save you!"  
  
"No rush!" Sora mumbled,"Maybe some time in the hands of the enemy will harden up that spoiled brat! No, on second thought, let's save her! This way I can strangled her neck myself!"  
  
"What?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Nothing!" she said, cheerfully. "Everyone's happy this way, so I'm not going to spoil it!"  
  
"Are you okay, Sora?" Matt asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Just fine!" she said,"Nothing's wrong!"  
  
"You're lying, I know it! What are you thinking right now?"  
  
"I...I'm thinking about seeing Mimi burning at stake!" she said,"Right now all I want to see is that witch getting hers!"  
  
Matt stared at her. "Sora..."  
  
Sora caught Tai looking at them from the corner of her eye. She grabbed Matt and gave him a big kiss.  
  
Tai saw this and his mouth dropped. "Wha....?"   
  
Sora pulled Matt away. "Hmm," she thought,"if that doesn't make Tai jealous, I don't know what will."  
  
Matt stared at her. "Sora, why are acting this way?"  
  
Sora soften up. "but I'll hurt Matt if I keep this up." Outloud she said,"I'm sorry, Matt, it was just away to make Tai jealous. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sora, can't you see what's happening to you? You're getting jealous over something you probably can't change! If Tai likes Mimi, we can't change that!"  
  
They walked for a few more miles before the sun went down. Tai wanted to keep going but everyone finally got him to stop for the night. They were all seated around the campfire watching the stars. "Should I tell him?" Sora thought to herself,"What should I do?"  
  
She turned down and the first person she saw was Kari. "Kari!" Sora thought,"She'd know if Tai really likes Mimi, or not!"  
  
Sora walked over to where Kari was sitting next to Gatomon. "Kari, could, I, uh, talk to you, alone?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Kari said, thinking it was a little weird.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked when they were far away from the others, deep in the dark forest near the top of Spiral Mountain.  
  
"I...uh, I don't know how to asked you this but...I figured since you were his sister, you would probably know...does Tai....does he ever..."  
  
" I don't know. I used to think he liked you, but now, I'm not so sure."  
  
Sora felt her last hope fall. "Oh, I don't know what to do, Kari. I love him so much, but every time I think of him and Mimi together, my heart breaks even more! I love him more than life itself, I want to tell him, but if he likes Mimi, do I have a right to try and make him love me, if that love doesn't exist?"  
  
They heard a rumbling in the bushes behind them. "What was that?" Kari asked.  
  
Sora walked over and looked behind it, then lean up against the tree that was next to the bush. "There's nothing there, probably just the wind or something. We'd better get back."  
  
After they left, Tai jumped out from behind the tree and stared at them. "Sora...loves me?"  
  
to be continued..... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5:  
  
"Hey, Tai,"Matt said, catching up with him, "Is anything wrong? I mean, besides the obvious."  
  
"No," he said, turning to him. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you keep turning around to look at us. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm, ah, concerned about you. Thats what a leader does."  
  
"Really," Matt said, falling back in pace with the others.  
  
"I lied," Tai thought,"but what would I have told him? Hey, Matt, guess what? I just found out Sora likes me, even though I like Mimi. At least, I think I do. I have these feelings for Sora, as well as Mimi, but which feelings are stronger?"  
  
He let his mind wander as they continued their trek towards Peidmon's Castle on Spiral Mountain's peak. "I've know Sora for a long time, I've just met Mimi. Sora's cute, but Mimi's hot! Then again, Sora likes to play sports, and Mimi can't stand them. Sora likes yellow and Mimi likes pink, wait, I don't like either color, so that doesn't matter! Oh, I'm giving myself a headache!"  
  
"We're almost there!" Joe said, pointing in the distance at Piedmon's castle.  
  
"Good!" Sora thought,"Either Piedmon already took care of her, or I'll have the pleasure of doing it! One way or the other, Mimi is going to die this day!"  
  
Tai stopped in front of the castle. "How should we do this?" Agumon asked."Should we sneak in, or break in?"  
  
"Neither," Tai said,"He's here to welcome us."  
  
Everyone gasped when they saw Piedmon on top of the balcony staring down at them. "Good evening Digidestined!"  
  
"The evening's not so good while your around!" T.K. said.  
  
Piedmon smirked. "Shall we get on with it then? No need to open your mouth Tai, I know what you are going to say. 'Give back Mimi!' Well, I have an answer to that! If you love her so badly, surrender the Digidestined!"  
  
Tai smiled. "You probably knew I was going to say this also. I'll never do that."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did! I shall change my proposition. I am the only Dark Master left, and, I'm afraid to say it, but, I'm incredibly lonely! If you and your Digimon join me, I will set Mimi free!"  
  
"That's even stupider than the first one!"  
  
"I have something that might persuade you otherwise!" He snapped his fingers and Ladydevimon walked over to the side of the balcony. She had Mimi by the neck in one hand, and Palmon in the other.  
  
"Mimi," Tai said under his breath.  
  
"Don't do it, Tai!" Mimi said. "Don't become like him!"  
  
He looked at the ground. "Agumon..." he whispered.  
  
Agumon squeezed his friends leg. "I'm right behind you."  
  
Tai smiled. "Thank you." Turning back towards Piedmon, he said,"My services for Mimi's freedom?"  
  
Piedmon nodded.  
  
"You have a deal, may God forgive me!"  
  
Ladydevimon swooped down from the balcony and dropped Mimi and Palmon in Tai and Agumon's hands. "Tai,"Mimi said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Sora turned away, her heart starting to break again. "Oh, Tai," she said.  
  
Tai put Mimi down and stared at Ladydevimon. She grabbed him and Agumon and flew back up to the balcony.  
  
"Now," Piedmon said,"First I have to make sure you are loyal!"  
  
He took a small device out of his pocket. It resembled a small gun. He shot both Tai and Agumon in the head. "There!" Piedmon said as Tai and Agumon shut their eyes.  
  
"Tai!" Mimi and Sora both cried out.  
  
Tai and Agumon opened thier eyes again. "Now,"Piedmon said,"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Tai, the Dark Master of Fire!" he said, evilly.  
  
"Excellent!" Piedmon said.  
  
Tai began to laugh maniacally as the others look on in horror.  
  
to be continued.... 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
"No, Tai!" Sora, Mimi, and Kari said.  
  
Sora and Mimi looked at each other. Mimi could see the flames in Sora's eyes. "S-Sora, w-what's wrong?" Mimi asked, afraid.  
  
"You! you bitch!" she screamed, lunging for Mimi's throat.  
  
Sora had her hands around Mimi's throat. "You bitch! You knew I liked Tai, and you stole him any way!"  
  
"Sora!" Matt cried, trying to pull her away,"Look at what you're doing!"  
  
Sora suddenly saw the fear in Mimi's tear soaked eyes. She let go and jumped back. "Mimi.....I...I'm sorry!"  
  
Above them Tai laughed. "Why should you be Sora? You were always jealous of Mimi, and you know it! I mean, let's face it, you'll never hold a candle to her good looks!"  
  
Sora started to cry. "Sora," Joe said.  
  
"I know," she said,"I know he doesn't mean it, but..."  
  
"Its true, isn't it?" Mimi asked, standing up.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Sora," Mimi said,"The thing is, well, I've, well, been jealous of you!"  
  
"I must say!" Tai said, landing in front of them with Agumon," I am insulted!"  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled, "How could you say something like that?"  
  
"Easy!" he said,"Because I am now evil!"  
  
"No you're not!" Mimi said,"You're the least evil among us!"  
  
"Mimi's right," Sora said,"Remeber who you are!"  
  
He grabbed his head. "I..I..Mimi...Sora...I...I.."  
  
He was suddenly blasted from behind and sent crashing into the ground. "Hmm," Piedmon said as he lower his hand,"My mind controll device didn't work! Oh well, I suppose you get what you pay for! Ta-ta for now!"  
  
He pressed a button and the entire castle disappeared. The guys were awe struck, but the girls were crying over Tai. "I hope he's okay!" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said, picking Tai up by the head,"Is there anything I can get you, honey?"  
  
"Well, " Tai began.  
  
"Anything at all sweety!" Sora said.  
  
Suddenly, Sora and Mimi looked at each other, and Mimi dropped Tai. "You..You!" Sora said, her eyes starting to flame.  
  
"You..." Mimi said, her eyes doing the same.  
  
Instead of fighting though, they turned to Tai. "Tai!" they said in unison," You have to choose who you want. Which one of us?"  
  
"I can't right now!" Tai moaned,"I think I need a doctor!"  
  
  
Later that evening, Tai was sitting with his back against a tree, staring out at the lake. While Joe was fixing him up, the other guys, kept Sora and Mimi away from him, and each other. During that time of solitude, Tai had discovered who he really liked, deep down inside, and was about to tell her.  
  
He got to his feet and walked where she was. She was sitting near the edge of the lake, with her feet in the water. Her Digimon was away, it was just the two of them, alone.   
  
She turned when he approached her. "Hi, Tai," she said, cheerfully.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Hi, yourself."  
  
He didn't say anything after that, he just continued to stare at her beautiful, face, along with those gorgeous eyes. "I want to tell you something," he said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I love you! You are the one!"  
  
"Tai!" she said as they kissed under the moonlight.  
  
THE END  
  
Okay, sorry, this ending isn't as good as the others, but I was running out of ideas. Anyway, readers wanted this story to turned to a Tai and Sora, and others wanted it to remain as Tai and Mimi. So not to offend anyone, I never named her at the end, so it can be who ever you want. 


End file.
